Connect Four
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: Lexeaus and Zexion are playing the game Connect Four when a certain Nobody turns it into a gambling game,but a turn of events happen. But this question will always remain unanswered; what is up with Lexeaus' obsession with wanting to watch Mary Poppins?


**_Thanks for choosing to read this story! Enjoy!_**

**_Oh, and I don't own KH or the characters._**

* * *

"Your turn Lexeaus."

"Lexeaus doesn't know where to put Lexeaus' red chip."

Zexion and Lexeaus were in the Gray Area killing time with the classic game of Connect Four. The two were seated on one of the white sofas that were parallel to each other and the game itself was placed on a white coffee table in the middle of the couches.

Zexion had already placed his first black chip all the way to his right side and Lexeaus was still pondering on where to put his red one.

The slate haired Nobody sighed and propped his elbows onto his knees and rested his head in his hands. He knew minutes; maybe even hours would pass by before the tall man made his move.

Lexeaus seemed to be thinking really hard judging by his facial features. His eyes slowly scanned the empty spaces and not once did he even blink.

"Just place it anywhere; it doesn't have to be a specific place. It's only your first chip." Zexion stated as he watched his friend's hand move over the slots, not knowing which one to drop it down.

The man slammed his hand down on the table with his fist clenching the small red chip and yelled, "LEXEAUS KNOWS WHAT LEXEAUS IS DOING!"

The Cloaked Schemer didn't seem to be fazed by his sudden yelling whatsoever and stared at all the empty spaces which his red chip could fit in.

The clock ticked for what it seemed like a billion times and Lexeaus FINALLY made his move and dropped his chip down the slot on his right, the opposite side of where Zexion placed his.

"Finally." Zexion breathed as he slid his black chip through the same slot where his other one was.

Lexeaus grabbed another red one and pondered where to put it. "Hmm…" He mused as he rubbed his chin in thought.

The slate haired Nobody sighed in frustration. This was getting ridiculous.

This time, his move went quicker, Lexeaus placed his chip two slots to the left besides his red one.

Zexion picked up another black one and placed it on top of his other two black chips with a smirk, knowing that he was going to win in his next turn.

The tall Nobody picked up his red chip and slowly placed it in the slot in between his other two red chips, making three in a row.

"I win." Zexion stated as he placed his black chip on top of his stack of three, making four in a column.

"Lexeaus wants to play again."

The younger Nobody sighed, "That was our fifth round, and don't you think that's enough for one day?" He asked as he pulled out the slot releaser which made all the chips fall onto the table.

"Lexeaus needs to win!" The tall Nobody exclaimed while slamming a fist onto the table.

Suddenly the patter of footsteps were heard on the floor and a platinum blonde Nobody with blue electric eyes stood before them, "Connect Four, eh?" The man inquired in a British accent as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands, "Who has won the game?"

"I have," Zexion replied quietly while putting the game structure back into the box along with the black and red chips, "Five times." He finished.

The blonde haired man raised an eyebrow in interest and continued to shuffle, "Why don't you play just one more round for me?"

"For you?" Zexion inquired while placing the cover onto the box, "Why don't you play yourself?"

"Oh I don't know," He started as he grabbed a random card from his deck and smirked at it as if he was already playing a game by himself, "I guess because it's more fun to watch."

"If you insist, but I am sure you're just going to waste your time. You see, Lexeaus has never won a game in his Nobody life. So I practically predicted the game for you." Zexion replied while taking the lid off the box and setting it on the table.

The man with the British accent dismissed his cards and crossed his arms, "Just hold on one moment," He said, "And I shall return." And with that, he exited through a Dark Corridor.

"Perhaps he's up to something." The slate haired man stated as he put together the gaming structure again.

"Lexeaus wants to watch Mary Poppins."

Zexion raised an eyebrow at his strange friend and stared at him for a few seconds to see if he was actually serious. Not a smirk or a laugh came from the taller Nobody's mouth. There was something seriously wrong with Lexeaus.

After separating the chips, a swirl of darkness appeared and the blonde haired man stepped out along with another man with an eye patch and long hair that was put up into a ponytail.

"Now we are ready." The blonde stated as he stood on the right of Zexion while the other stood on his left, eying every move of the game.

Not knowing whether or not is was a good idea to ask why Xigbar was there also, Zexion picked up his black chip and placed it on his far right again.

The man with the long black ponytail and gray streaks crossed his arms and suddenly spoke up, "Come on Lexeaus, beat that pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?" Luxord, the man with the cards inquired as if offended, "Good things come in small packages mind you."

Wait, they're taking sides now?

"Lexeaus is trying to think." The taller Nobody stated as he pondered on where to place his chip.

Xigbar impatiently drummed his fingers onto his arm and tapped his foot, "Just place it somewhere." He said after a sigh.

Finally, after at least two minutes of thinking Lexeaus placed his chip through the center slot. Luxord leaned in a little and stared intently at the chip Zexion was holding, "Come on, come on, come on…" He mumbled.

After raising an eyebrow at both men standing on each side, the slate haired Nobody stacked his chip onto his other black one through the same slot. With a nod of his head, Lexeaus took his turn immediately which caused Zexion's eyebrows to rise along with his eyes growing wide.

The tall Nobody placed his chip on top of Zexion's stack of two which made his friends' mouth hung slightly open.

Minutes passed, the game was still going on and Luxord and Xigbar were still standing in the same spots, but his time the two were chowing down on popcorn. All of Zexion's moves were blocked by that darn red chip that he was getting annoyed with. He tried getting all four blacks diagonally but Lexeaus still blocked his move. He tried horizontally and vertically.

The same went for Lexeaus, every move he tried winning with, failed. The two were now left with two chips left and it was now Zexion's turn.

"Come on, come on! You can win this!" Luxord shouted while massaging Zexion's shoulders as if he was a wrestler or something, which caused the slate haired Nobody to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He hated being touched.

Luxord then backed up and Zexion placed his black chip through the middle slot, which was one of the two spaces open.

This made Lexeaus place his chip in the only spot left which was the one on the right of where Zexion had placed his, with an odd smirk.

"Lexeaus has won!" The tall Nobody stated with victory as he crossed his arms with a large grin while staring at his defeated friend.

"What? But, h-how is that possible?" The Nobody asked, while scanning over every piece on the game structure. Not once, had he lost a game to Lexeaus. In fact, no one had.

Luxord was completely outraged, "He cheated!" He hollered while pointing an accused finger at the innocent Nobody.

"H-he's right," Zexion stuttered while ignoring Luxord's outburst, "He won." The defeated Nobody then pointed to where Lexeaus had gotten four in a row.

However, Xigbar was the one rejoicing, "I told ya you could do it Lexeaus!" He exclaimed while giving the winner a light slap on the back.

"B-but, it's not possible! I call a replay!" Luxord announced.

"Nu –uh uh," Xigbar started with a shake of his finger as if disciplining the blonde, "He won fair and square."

"This can't be happening!" The angry blonde stomped his foot onto the ground and crossed his arms.

"It is, now hand over the munny Lux." The man with the eye patch said as he held out his hand with a smirk. Luxord mumbled a few things while reaching into his cloak pocket to retrieve a large sack of munny and lazily handed it over to his accomplice.

"You both were betting on us?" Zexion inquired as he stood up from his seat to stare at both men in the eyes.

"You were supposed to win!" Luxord hissed while pointing a finger at the Cloaked Schemer, "You owe me 100,000 munny!"

"Me? You were the one who foolishly bet on something this irrelevant!" Zexion scowled while crossing his arms, trying to keep his cool.

"Yep," Xigbar agreed with a nod, "I can't believe he even bet on the worst Connect Four player!"

"The worst?" Zexion asked, as if taken back, "I think you're confused, Lexeaus happens to be the most inferior player."

"Nope, here I'll tell you what happened."

_**::Flashback::**_

Xigbar happened to be in the Hall of Empty Melodies, target practicing on some dusks when the sounds of footsteps were heard behind him. He whipped around, thinking it was an enemy with his Arrowguns pointed straight at the head of Xaldin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The surprised Nobody exclaimed while backing up a bit, "I mean you no harm."

With a roll of his eyes, Xigbar dismissed his weapons, "Whadd'ya want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The man with the dreadlocks smirked, "I was just wondering if you're looking for some munny…Lot's of it." He spoke softly.

The man with the eye patch looked cautiously around him to see if anyone would be watching. When the coast was clear he faced Xaldin again, "Sure, who doesn't like munny?"

"Well, number six and five are playing a game in the Gray Area, Luxord is going to be betting. But what he doesn't know is, is that Zexion is the worst player in history. Go and bet all your munny for Lexeaus, that way you'll be the winner." And with that the man with the dreadlocks teleported through a dark corridor.

_**::End of Flashback::**_

"I should trust Xaldin more often." The man with the eye patch stated while placing his hands on his hips proudly.

"So, Xaldin knew Lexeaus would win?" Zexion inquired while standing in his thinking pose, "Interesting."

"Wait just a minute! You haven't heard my side yet!" Luxord exclaimed.

_**::Flashback::**_

In a bleach hallway not a sound was heard stood, and a blonde haired Nobody was pacing, looking lost in thought.

Suddenly a dark Corridor appeared and Xaldin had stepped out.

"The plans have succeeded." He stated plainly.

Luxord smirked, "Excellent, now when that fool bets for Lexeaus, he will soon find out that Zexion is in fact the best player." He chuckled quietly, "He won't have a piece of munny to his name when he's betting with me. And I will be rich!"

_**::End of Flashback::**_

"So what you're saying is, is that you tried fooling Xigbar into betting all his munny on Lexeaus because you knew he'd lose so you could obtain every single piece of his munny. But a turn of events occurred and Lexeaus won, meaning you're the one who lost every single piece of munny, correct?" Zexion inquired while he still stood in his thinking pose.

"Correct number six." Luxord replied, "Lady luck is just not with me today…" He then sulked out of the room with a sigh.

"Can Lexeaus watch Mary Poppins now?"

Both men stared at Lexeaus as if he was insane, in fact he was insane. So actually they both stared at him like he had said something very intelligent.

"I think the old boss man's calling me, gotta run." Xigbar suddenly announced before exiting through a Dark Corridor.

"I'm going to see if Vexen needs any assistance." Zexion stated as he also left through a Dark Corridor, leaving Lexeaus seated alone.

"Lexeaus is getting excited to watch Mary Poppins."

* * *

_**End; **_I hope you liked it!


End file.
